Four of a Kind
by webidolchiu94
Summary: Harmony: 1 compatibility in opinion and action 2 a harmonious state of things in general and of their properties.   This girl defies the definition of her name, but shares a common secret with Sam, Tucker and Danny.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is going to be a collaborative story, seeing as how I have no idea what to do with the plot. I've only thought of how Danny meets the new character, but can't really write that part either….So anyone who wants to can PM me and we can begin this writing/compilation madness. I will post character stats at the end of the prologue. This little chapter happens at the middle of the story hopefully so we can go on and on until someone decides to write for that part. **_

_**Sorry for not updating my other stories, but tomorrow I get my original manuscripts from my friends/editors so I can type it up after school.**_

_**~Webidolchiu94**_

Prologue- Wishes Deferred

Six months can change a person deeply. In the short time she spent livening in Amity Park, Harmony had learned much from Sam, Tucker and Danny. From the moment the trio had taken her in, Harmony realized that it wasn't just her and her mother anymore, alone in the cold and unforgiving world. However incredible it was, they showed her their own world brimming with secrets, and she had done likewise.

…

Sunlight was all she needed this morning to wake up. It crawled over the cracks in between the windows' blinds and cast thin bars of brightness in her face. Once, twice, her eyes fluttered before she turned away from the light and opened them slowly, light ruby stare focusing on the nightstand as her vision adjusted.

6:45, read the old fashioned silver analog clock, in golden roman numerals, and the second hand glided over the face with ease. For once she was awake on time, such a rare event must have meant the apocalypse was nigh.

After doing the monotonous but necessary preparations for school: showering, dressing, etc, she ventured out her bedroom door to the stairway with backpack in hand. Harmony slid down the polished hardwood banister and raced to the kitchenette.

Behind black wireframe spectacles, Charity watched her sprightly daughter gather together what food she needed for nourishment. Charity sipped from a large white mug that read "energy" in bright green letters; steam rose off the bitter dark liquid swishing within. She took a cursory glance at the microwave's clock to make sure she wasn't dreaming and raised her eyebrows, but said nothing about the time.

Harmony had a small feeling of belonging had settled into her heart during her recent enrollment at Casper High. Earlier and earlier, harmony seemed to be rising, and her mother had a strong inkling of why. With schoolbag slung over her shoulder, Harmony placed her brown paper bag holding today's lunch in between her teeth. Both shiny maroon combat boots were haphazardly slipped onto her feet before leaving and without using her hands, despite the obvious fact that she was far from late.

By 7:30, the newfound morning person slipped outside and three-quarters down the steps, Charity was in the doorway, holding her coffee, one corner of her mouth upturned in a knowing smile.

" Harmony," she said softly, almost singing, her wide green eyes laughed heartily.

Responding to her name, the girl stopped and turned to smile. Her food would fall if she spoke so Harmony nodded and let out a tiny "mnhmn?," feeling riled up but was unaware of why.

"Don't forget," reminded Charity. "Papa's coming to visit you at lunch."

Forget? No she could never forget; it was going to be amazing, considering that she now had friends he could meet.

"m'kay," she mumbled, stifled by the baggie. With her free hand she waved goodbye and jumped down the remaining steps. Across the street she'd recognized Sam and Tucker walking to school, so since today was special, Harmony decided to join them.

"Tucker, Sam!" he called out, the sound of her quick-paced footsteps echoing on the concrete. "Wait up, guys!" Her familiar, even voice was out of place being projected so loudly, and he two companions spotted her. At first they were returning her sunny smile, but their faces quickly fell.

Even at that distance Samantha had noticed the small green dot that suddenly appeared on her forehead."Harmony, get away from here!"

"Run!" Tucker added as well.

But there was not time to process the warning, and she stopped short in walking. A net was all she could see as she stumbled into darkness.

How ironic that it was also her birthday.

* * *

Harmony Pherson (stats)

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 122

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Red

Complexion: Biscut/ very light tan, with freckles

Stye of clothing: Goth

Favorite color: Red

Personality: Peppy, but can have a slight temper (other goths at her old school called her "Sunny goth" because of her personality)

She's a mysterious student who move to Amity Park, her mother is human but her father,...that's another story

* * *

Please PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

First installment of their meeting each other—enjoy!

* * *

**Normal First Day Arc Pt.1**

"I'm very sorry..."

Harmony flinched when she heard Charity Pherson's voice ring out from the kitchenette. She peeked around the corner cautiously tip-toeing through the front door and tried to close it without the lock clicking too loud.

A clunky, white, wireless house phone from the 90's was nestled in between Charity's ear while she peeled potatoes over the cutting board before her. "Yes, I see," she said every few chops. Past the kitchen and up the stairs, Harmony willed herself to become weightless in her careful creeping ascent, but it failed terribly.

"Yes," said Charity one last time, sighing heavily. In her hands the knife stopped moving and she set it and the half-peeled vegetable on the cutting board. "I assure you it won't happen again. Thank you, goodbye." slipping the phone to her hands, Ms. Pherson pressed the 'call end' button and returned the device to its charging station.

That same moment her mother finished up the conversation over the phone, Harmony's infamous clumsy feet betrayed her. She lost her footing on one of the carpeted steps, the top one, and fell with a bang, grabbing the banister so she wouldn't tumble down the whole flight.

_Great,_ she thought, _I'm officially dead._

"Harmonia Anastasia P. Pherson." Her mother's usually soft voice had become as cutting as a steak knife. Oh, the full name card was a very very bad sign.

Harmony swallowed once before answering; the punishment was sure to be severe, something terrible like staying out in sunlight for a full half-hour. Her inner goth screamed in revulsion at the thought. "Y...es?"

"Downstairs," ordered the angered parent. "Now."

She felt five years old again, figeting in the hard wooden chair at the dining table. Leaning on said table opposite from her daughter, Charity stared at the rebellious teenage girl and frowned sternly. "Now, about Paulina and art class?" Her tone was even but threatening enough to make Harmony jump in her seat.

Anger rose to her cheeks at the sudden accusation, and the whole story came out in a rush. "First of all, she started it," Harmony blurted; she counted off on her fingers the excuses. "Second, I was minding my own business. Third, it was self-defense AND she ruined my painting. Fourth-,"

"I know exactly what happened."

Skeptical, Harmony crossed her arms. "Really?"

"I also know that they may have blamed it on some random ghost, but-"

It wasn't fair at all, how she could figure out things like that.

"I didn't MEAN to use it, I was really mad and-"

"I know, but you've got to learn how to control it, do you want to move again?"

Defeat rang from every bell tower around. "...no," she said quietly, and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. So much for her first day of school.

* * *

This place was supposed to be safe, thought Harmony. She stood unmoving outside the classroom door, too afraid to enter. Something dangerous was on the other side-she could tell the second she approached it. Pressure had built around her in that hallway, the closer she neared the door. Again, that familiar chilling sensation took her breath away and made her gasp, the same feeling that caused her palms to break out in a sweat and a hollowness to grow in the pit of her stomach.

Her ghost sense.

To be safe, she knocked first, but what good that would do her was yet to be seen. Why would ghosts care if someone knocked before entering a room? She took a deep breath in and opened the door, stepped into the class, tripped over her own boot and fell flat onto her face.

"Ow," she mumbled at the ground.

Laughter echoed around her as she picked herself up, blushing a bright tomato red that matched the shade of her eyes perfectly.

"Oh," said Mr. Lancer, sarcastic. "seems like you've decided to join us-" he glanced at the clipboard in his hands to confirm her name. "Ms. Pherson. Your seat is over there, next to Foley." A boy wearing a Barrette and glasses waved at her and pointed to the empty seat on his right.


End file.
